Admiral Alteer the Wolf
Pre-UBC content was posted/created by a user that has been permanently removed from our community. However, this content may not violate our current rules, and thus while the user is gone, the content is allowed to remain. Adm.Thomas Alteer the Wolf is a high ranking space naval official within the Order Fleet.He is the premier commander of the Order's sizable space armada and holds a reputation as a ruthless, yet effect commander and tactician.Alteer has seen combat in several campaigns thus far and is known for his merciless execution of his orders, as well of his enemies. Appearance: Despite being born on Moebius's space colony Alulrus, the admiral has a tall build due to the the lack of weight found on this moon of Mobius. Thus his height is actually around 5ft and compared to a smaller human. However, it is believed that worlds with normal gravity like Moebius would make his body a bit ill due to the increased gravitational force that the world provides. His fur color is that of black and paleness. His eyes are also rather pale with a dark green color as well due to the slightly less amount of illumination from Moebius's moons as opposed to the prime world's. His build is a tad lithe. The admiral is often seen within his Order Fleet uniform and rarely is seen dressed casually. History: Alteer was born on the Anti Mobian Federation space colony it's moon, Alrulrus. During the Great Dimensional War era, the admiral joined as a cadet in the Anti Mobian Space Administration, (otherwise known by the acronym of the A.M.S.A) as a fleet officer in training. He served under the legendary A.M.S.A fleet admiral, Harold Harden aboard the Harbinger One, Moebius's prized flagship at the time. The admiral saw action in their space around Turanta and even the prime world Mobius during the first great war. Personality: Altteer is a very orderly and is known to posses obsessive compulsive disorder. He relishes things going according to plan, but he will get agitated when unexpected variables interfere with his strategies. Like many in the Order, the admiral has very little in the ways of understanding the concept of mercy. If ordered to by the baron, Alteer would even order his forces to fire upon a colonized well if need be. While he is a loyal and firm believer of the Order's ideology, he still often finds faults even in his superior's thinking. However, he believes in keeping things planet-side under command of the baron Bradanska. To the admiral he moves and acts when he is given orders to do so and not a moment too soon. Abilities: *Leadership *Marksmanship (mostly with laser rifles) *Adjusted to near zero gravity or otherwise zero gravity conditions *Swift movement due to adjustment to being light Stats: Weaknesses: In regards to super powers, the admiral doesn't posses any. He is merely a battle hardened soldier and good in his field of combat. It is believed that in melee on a normal world like Mobius the admiral would be weak in melee due to his natural lack of strength, however he would merely have to adjust his targeting for kinetic weaponry for him to be good at ranged combat.The admiral may also lack empathy due to hints of Asperger Syndrome in his behavior mannerism. Category:Males Category:Mobians Category:Wolves Category:Archived Category:Pre-UBC